Bowser's alliance of evil
Here is how Bowser and the villains make their plan for revenge in Princess Yuna of Skylands. Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic brought out the Kronos Stone they stole form the museum. Thaddeus E. Klang: The time is right for the great and glorious return of Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Drako and Kaos! Feathers McGraw: (gave the stone to Dr. Eggman) Thaddeus E. Klang: It's time, Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman: (placed the stone in his machine) It's ready. Dr. Eggman's machine opened the portal to Tartarus with the Kronos Stone and out came Bowser, his family, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Drako and Kaos. Bowser: We're Back! Mistress 9: And Better Then Ever! Bowser Jr.: Oh, Yeah! We're Bad! Aku: I've never thought we'd be free so soon. Metal Sonic: (nods) The Grand Duke of Owls: And thanks to Klang, McGraw and Eggman. We'll soon have our revenge. Drako: I look forward to this. Kaos: As do I, Drako. What's your plan now, Bowser? Bowser: With the power of the Kronos Stone, We can take away the power of all the Skylanders. Kaos: Ah, Yes. And then, We'll rule both Equestria and Skylands! Bowser: Exactly. And the song, "Be Prepared" begins. Bowser: I never thought heartless' essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain... I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era Is tiptoeing nearer Kaos: And where do we feature? Bowser: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Bowser and the Weasels: Be prepared! Bowser Jr.: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? Bowser: For the death of the princesses! Bowser Jr.: Why? Are they sick? Bowser: No, son, we're gonna kill them. And Yuna, her friends and lackeys too. Kaos: Great idea! And who needs a king? Bowser Jr. and Kaos: No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! Bowser: Idiots! There will be a king! Bowser Jr.: But, Dad, you said, uh... Bowser: I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll have your revenge again! Bowser Jr. and Kaos (Variously): Yay! All right! Long live the king! Weasels: Long live the king! Long live the king! Weasels: King, king, king, king, king, king! It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored Bowser: Of course, with pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! Bowser: So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam ('''Weasels:' Oooh... la, la, la!)'' Meticulous planning ('''Weasels:' We'll have food!)'' Tenacity spanning ('''Weasels:' Lots of food!)'' Decades of denial ('''Weasels:' We repeat!)'' Is simply why I'll ('''Weasels:' Endless meat!)'' Be king, undisputed Respected, saluted And seen, for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Bowser and the Weasels: Be prepared! All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared! Meanwhile, Twilight had a vision. Twilight Sparkle: Ahh! Trixie: What's wrong? Twilight Sparkle: Bowser's back! Trixie: What? It can't be! Twilight Sparkle: We must call this meeting right away. The next day, Twilight, Sunset and Trixie summoned Yuna. Twilight Sparkle: Yuna, We've brought you here to warn you about Bowser and his family. Trixie: Somehow, They, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Drako and Kaos the evil Portal Master are free from Tartarus thanks to Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw. Sunset Shimmer: None of us know what they're capable of, But I have no doubt that they're on to something. Twilight Sparkle: They maybe planning to takeover Equestria and Skylands right about now. I know just who we can rely on. Princess Yuna: I'd be honored to... Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast, Yuna. It's too dangerous for you to stop them yourself. So, I've decided to send Pythor P. Chumsworth. Sunset, Trixie and Yuna gasped. Princess Yuna: (felt a shamed) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225